Stepping Out!
by Reincarnation
Summary: Kagome joins the famous Sengoku Dance Troupe. But it wasn't easy. Kikyou treated her as a slave while Inuyasha is the Mr. Arrogant Star. How would Kagome achieve her dream of being a star now that they need a replacement for the heroine part? IY/Kag Mir/S


I decided to do this while taking a break from my other fic ¡®A Thousand Miles¡¯. ¡®Stepping Out!¡¯is not the title of the song but I found it quite catchy. This is based on the side-story of Hana Yori Dango about the ballet and everything else. I watched it yesterday and decided to make it into a short IY fic. I¡¯ll do my best not to make them too OOC. Some of the characters are based on sorena¡¯s The Red Card. Please read it! She wrote it great!

¡¡

¡¡

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of the story from Hana Yori Dango. Some of the casting idea is by sorena!

¡¡

¡¡

~*~*~*~*~*~Stepping Out!~*~*~*~*~*~

¡¡

¡¡

Someday

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡°Kyaaa! Sango, tomorrow is my first day!¡± Kagome is a poor girl who recently joined the Sengoku Dance Troupe. She does have some skills so never underestimate her. ¡°Though I¡¯m only a trainee, I¡¯m so excited!¡±

¡°Me too! I never knew I would pass the exam,¡± said Kagome¡¯s best friend Sango. She was recently announced as part of the official Shikon Magazine. It was one of the most famous in the town. They merrily talked the whole morning while eating in their favorite ice-cream parlor.

¡°Oh it¡¯s almost time for me to go. Ja ne!¡± Sango said as she picked her Camera and books. She waved good-bye before disappearing from Kagome¡¯s sight. Kagome smiled to herself and walked towards home to get some sleep. Kagome lived by herself since her family moved away because of work. She remained mainly because of her friends and to ¡®catch up on her dreams¡¯.

¡®I hope I¡¯ll be able to practice dancing and get a few techniques!!¡¯

¡¡

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

¡¡

¡¡

¡°Hurry up with the laundry! Don¡¯t forget to mop the floor before going!¡± a voice yelled out to Kagome from outside the door. She snorted and picked random clothes in the ladies dressing room.

¡°Panties? Who has the nerve to leave it lying around? Either Kikyou or Yura (A/N Yura will be substitute for Sakurako, did I spell it right?) I guess. Aren¡¯t they embarrassed?¡± Kagome threw the clothing into her basket grimacing. Her first day had been¡¦¡¦¡¦HORRIBLE! Just because she was in a lower level, that didn¡¯t mean they had to treat her like a slave. She snatched a poster on the ground and crumpled it before suddenly realizing something. She flattened the crumpled poster and the next thing you know, she is laughing like there is no tomorrow.

¡°What¡¯s all the noise there? Shut the laughing hyenas,¡± another voice called out and Kagome immediately closed her mouth shut. She glanced at the poster. It presented the main stars of Sengoku Dance Troupe. Kagome had seen that poster many times, it was scattered all over the city. The unusual thing was that somebody drew a large glittery heart around the main Star of Sengoku Dance Troupe. She didn¡¯t know his name but she saw similarity between him and the musician of the troupe but she didn¡¯t care. There was another glittery heart around a popular girl whom Kagome knew as---

¡°The slut Kikyou¡¯s pen for sure! I have seen her kissing it, no wonder,¡± Kagome spoke to herself. ¡°I¡¯m sure she is after Mr. Star just for his fame and popularity. What¡¯s his name again? Oh who cares¡¦¡¦¡¦¡± The troupe wasn¡¯t all that bad. She made a knew friend named Rin (A/N She is around Kagome¡¯s age in this fic) and also met Hojo, her childhood friend. A while ago, she heard Hojo and a man who looked like the director or producer arguing about something to be replaced with a newer and stronger one.

She washed the clothes carefully, one by one. A simple thing like laundry wasn¡¯t going to ruin her dream. She finished quickly and all she needed to do now is too hang them to dry. Wait a minute, she also needed to mop the dance room floor.

¡°That will be enough practice for today. Tomorrow, we will be practicing one the stage in the Theater Room,¡± Someone who seemed like the instructor, dismissed the dancers. Each came running down the stairs. Kagome was on her way up. She watched the ¡®stars¡¯ pass by. One even glanced at her and she knew who it was. 

¡®Sesshoumaru!¡¯ her mind was going wild. Sesshoumaru was popular when it came to musical instruments. Kagome knew he had a half brother. ¡®Hmm, I wonder who his half brother is¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¯ She took her mop and swept the floors all afternoon. She stared longingly at the many posters around the room.

¡¡

¡¡

I want to dance¡¦¡¦¡¦

¡¡

¡¡

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

Kagome walked towards home. It was already late and there were water puddles on the road. The rain had just stopped.

¡¡

(A/N I¡¯ll explain the setting. To Kagome¡¯s left is the ocean. She is going down the bridge/road since her house is located near the ocean. There are streetlights directing her way.)

¡¡

¡®Everyday is like sweeping and doing the laundry but,¡¯ Kagome looked up. She saw a large banner of the Sengoku Dance Troupe. She smiled at her thought of seeing her face in the poster. ¡°Someday¡¦¡¦¡¦¡± She jumped over the large water puddle. Her words came out softly and she started to dance.

¡¡

¡¡

With steps that get tangled up

I can¡¯t catch up to my dream

¡¡

¡¡

Kagome stretched her arms to the ocean. She sighed peacefully and continued to dance her way home.

¡¡

¡¡

I want to dance, even if I get lost

Creating a rhythm that captures my essence

¡¡

¡¡

Kagome smiled at the thought of the troupe and her dancing as well. She started to bolt down the stairs and towards the ocean.

¡¡

¡¡

Someday I can get a little closer tomorrow than I did today

Someday If I believe that the day will come someday

¡¡

¡¡

Kagome playfully circled around on streetlight post. She stopped and placed her hands behind the post and clung to it.

¡°Dream come true¡¦¡¦¡¦¡± she whispered the last line before heading home.

¡¡

That¡¯s all for the first chapter folks! I know it¡¯s short but the story I¡¯m basing it on is also short. The next chapter will be either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Ja ne!


End file.
